1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinged closure panels, such as a tailgate, for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to an arrangement operable for substantially covering a gap between the closure panel and the vehicle body when the panel is placed in an opened or lowered position.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the art to provide a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, with a pivotable closure panel/tailgate that can be operated to selectively enclose a bed or storage compartment on the vehicle. Tailgates are typically attached to the body of a vehicle for rotation about a horizontal pivot axis at an edge of the tailgate. Such arrangements also position the tailgate relative to the vehicle body so as to maintain a relatively small gap or clearance between the tailgate and vehicle to minimize potential interference with operation, i.e., raising and lowering, of the tailgate.
However, the provision of such a clearance/gap can limit flexibility in configuration of the vehicle with respect to the tailgate and other components of the vehicle body such as a rear bumper. For example, if a relatively large (i.e., deep) bumper was desired, the bumper would typically be positioned below the location of the lowered tailgate so as to avoid the possibility of interference between the tailgate and the bumper. Designs of this type, however, allow the hinge line of the tailgate to be viewed as well as limit flexibility in the vertical positioning of the bumper.
A gooseneck-type hinge can be employed to couple the tailgate to the vehicle body where the bumper is configured or positioned in a manner that interferes with operation of the tailgate. However, this approach, swings the tailgate away from the bed or floor of the vehicle as the tailgate is lowered and causes a large gap between the tailgate and the bed or floor of the vehicle. Large gaps between the tailgate and the bed or floor of the vehicle are typically undesired.
One known approach is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,602 entitled xe2x80x9cSliding Tailgate Panelxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Although this approach is effective, a need exists for a less complex configuration.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a tailgate is provided for a vehicle body including a closure member having a generally hollow interior, an aperture formed in the closure member, and a support mounted in the hollow interior. A panel member is provided having a portion thereof extending through the aperture and pivotably coupled to the vehicle body. The panel member is slidably supported by the support so that the panel member pivots relative to the vehicle body causing the panel member to slide within the aperture when the tailgate is moved to an open or closed position. The panel member is attached to the vehicle body so as to cover at least a portion of a gap between the vehicle body and the closure member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a vehicle is provided with a closure panel arrangement for enclosing a portion or aperture of a vehicle body. The closure panel arrangement includes a closure member having a generally hollow interior and a panel aperture formed in a surface thereof. A hinge pivotably couples the closure member to the vehicle body so that the closure member is movable between a first position substantially enclosing the body aperture and a second position allowing the aperture to be open. The hinge arranged to position the closure member in spaced relationship with the vehicle body. A panel member extends through the panel aperture and is pivotably coupled to the vehicle body. The panel member simultaneously pivoting relative to the vehicle body and sliding relative to the closure member in response to movement of the closure member between the first and second positions, so that the panel member covers the space between the vehicle body and the closure member when the closure member is in the second position.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.